Story of Delena
by imen.abdi
Summary: Ma fanfiction parlera de Damon et Elena, le couple mythique de la serie The Vampire Diaries ... Je n'en dit pas plus ...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui liront ma Fanfiction qui concernera le couple Delena. Je repondrai à chacune de vos review. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de mon Histoire ...**

**Casting :**

**Nina Dobrev / Elena Gilbert  
Ian Somerhalder / Damon Salvatore  
Paul Wesley / Stefan Salvatore  
Katerina Graham / Bonnie Bennett  
Candice Accola / Caroline Forbes  
Zach Roerig / Matt Donovan  
Michael Trevino / Tyler Lockwood  
Matt Davis / Alaric Saltzman**

**Rendez vous en bas !**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Point de vue Elena :

J'était la assise devant cette pierre, le vent venait souffler sur mon visage, j'avais froid. Surement a cause de mes larmes qui continuer de coulais sur mes joue rosées. je regardait cette pierre, je regardait tout les détails, comme si c'était la première fois que je venais, je regardait aussi les indication. Il y était inscrit :

**Grayson Gilbert et Miranda Sommers-Gilbert. Deux anges partit trop tôt.**  
**Reposez en paix.**

Mes larmes continuaient de couler sans cesse, à chaque fois que je pensait a eux je ne pouvait m'en empêcher. Mes parents, ou plutôt mes parent adoptifs me manque. Cela faisait exactement 1 ans que mes parents ont perdus la vie. Je sortit de mes penser quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournait.

Moi : C'est a cause de moi qu'ils sont mort !  
Lui : Arrête tes bêtises Elena ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !  
Moi : Mais j'aurais du rester a cette fête ! Je suis responsable d'accord ! C'EST A CAUSE DE MOI STEFAN !  
Stefan : Viens la mon cœur !

Mon vampire me tira vers lui, j'était contre son torse parfaitement dessiné. je me calma, je commençais a m'endormir pendant que Stefan me réconforta tout en me disant "Ne t'inquiète pas Elena rien ne peut t'arriver. Personne ne mourra ! Je te le promet"

Je le savais, il avait tord, ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant, Mystic Falls la ville au grand danger.

Point de vue Stefan :

Elle commença a s'endormir je la pris dans mes bras et m'en alla a une vitesse vampirique au manoir. Je la déposa sur mon lit. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je continuait de la regarder quand soudain j'entendit du bruit je me retournait quand je vis Damon .

Damon : Il faudra lui dire Stefan !

Moi : Pas maintenant elle traverse une phase difficile !

Damon soupira .

Damon : Je ne pourrais pas vivre plus de deux jours Stefan ! Je te rappelle qu'une blessure de loup garou  
c'est mortel !

Je baissa les yeux.

Moi : Je lui dirai demain.

Damon disparu la seconde d'après. je me retourna et continua de regarder la femme que j'aime. J'appréhendais le lendemain.

* * *

**Voila pour ce prologue ... Faîtes moi plaisir ... Balancez les Review ! **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ne m'abandonne pas

-Chapitre 1 - Ne m'abandonne pas !

**Point de vue Damon :**

Comment Elena réagira t-elle ? Je n'ose pas imaginer. Je noie mes soucis avec ce verre de bourbon. Ces fichus Loups-Garous impossible d'être aimable. Je ne sait pas combien de temps je survivrai mais je me sens de plus en plus faible. je monta dans ma chambre passa devant le miroir et enleva ma chemise. Je pus apercevoir que la morsure s'étalait. Je passa ma main dessus, un gémissement sorti de ma bouche. Stefan entra dans ma chambre sans frappé.

**Moi **: T'aurais pu frapper ! Tu ne connais pas le mot " intimité ".

**Stefan **: Tu va bientot mourir et tu trouves le moyen de plaisanter !

**Moi **: Rooh ça va ! que puis-je pour toi ?

**Stefan **: J'ai entendu du bruit je suis venu voir ce qui se passait.

**Moi **: Ah ! Non rien ... juste ma morsure qui me donne un mal de chien !

Stefan baissa la tete.

**Moi **: C'est pas tout mais j'ai une faim de loup !

**Stefan **: Damon !

Je ris en penssant a ce que je venais de dire !

**Moi **: Pas fait expres !

je partis dans le sous sol pour prendre une poche de sang et partit m'endormir aussitot aprés l'avoir bu.

**Point de vue Elena :**

La lumiére du jour et le soleil m'obligea de me lever. J'etais dans le chambre de Stefan mais il n'etait pas a coté de moi. Je me leva enfila un short et un debardeur et me maquilla je sorti de la chambre et parcourai le couloir j'arriva a la porte de la chambre de Damon. Celle ci etait entre ouverte. Je pus le voir dormir paisiblement, il etait torse nu je ne pus m'empecher de regarder son magnifique torse. Un bruit sourd me ramena a la réalité je descendit les escaliers et je vis Stefan dans la cuisine avec de la farine partout sur lui. je ne pu m'empecher de rire.

**Stefan **: Oh mais vas-y rigole je t'en pris Elena !

**Moi **: Desole mais je ne peut pas m'en empecher ! C'est trop drôle !

**Stefan **: Oh toi ! tu ferai mieux de courir !

En entendant sa, je me suis mise a courir de toutes mes forces. Mais Stefan avec sa vitesse vampirique me ratrappa la seconde d'apres et me ramena au jardin je compris alors ce qu'il voulait faire.

**Moi **: STEFAN ! NONNNNN ! POSE MOI ! STEFAAANNNNNN PAS LA PISCINE ! STEFANNN !

**... **: Pose la Stefan

Je reconnaissait cette voix, c'etait Damon. Stefan me posa sur le sol sont visage laissait parraitre de la tristesse je ne compris rien. Demon etait tres pale. Je le regarda en fronçant les soucils.

**Moi **: Damon ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

**Damon **: Stefan ne ta pas dit a ce que je vois.

**Stefan **: J'allais lui dire Damon.

**Moi **: Me dire quoi ? Stefan !

**Stefan **: Ecoute moi, ce n'est pas facile a dire ... je ... Damon ... il ...

**Damon **: Je me suis fait mordre par un loup garou.

Tout a coup, le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête. Damon c'etait Damon certes, mais quand je suis seul avec lui je me sens bien, en sécurité. Ce côté " Bad " fait son charme et sans parler de ses yeux bleu Azul, je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux car souvent je m'y perd.

je regarda Stefan puis Damon qui etait de plus en plus pale, je le regarda dans les yeux.

**Point de vue de Damon :**

Elle me regarda, les larmes au yeux et me dit :

**Elena** : Je ... je vais appeler Bonnie ... elle ... elle saura quoi faire . Je te le promet.

**Moi **: Elena ...

**Elena **: Non !

Elle s'approcha de moi tout en me parlant.

**Elena** : Je ne te laisserai pas ! Non ! Elle te jetera un sort ou quelque chose . Elle le fera !

**Moi** : Elena ! C'est mortel ! Je serai mort demain c'est sur !

Soudain elle s'ecroula au sol, elle tomba sur ses jambes et elle tapait le sol tout en criant :

**Elena** : NON ! NE ME LAISSE PAS DAMON ! je t'en suplie ne m'abandonne pas .

Elle acheva cette phrase, en prononcant tout bas ses derniers mots. Stefan me regarda avec tristesse et se diriga vers Elena. Ne pouvant plus la regarder pleurer je m'enfuis grace a ma vitesse vampirique et j'esperai ma mort le plus vite possible pour ne plus faire de mal au personne qui m'entoure.

* * *

_Voila mon chapitre, Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Il était long ? court ? developper ? bref ?_


End file.
